


Someday

by Plenicelune



Series: Vignettes of Someday [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Time Travel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Ryan shakes his head at the silliness. He knows it’s some kind of satire or some easter egg in the game that he hasn’t encountered yet. In attempt to humor himself, and at the dev team, he picks up the crystal ball.He thinks for a moment. What does his heart desire?Ohm, I love you.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ohmtoonz keeps me going but this is entirely a work of fiction and I'm happy wherever they are happy. No beta.

“Ohm, I love you.”

Ryan almost slams his head against his keyboard, or monitor, or the table, or any surface within the vicinity of his head. Instead, he settles for an out of breath, “Oh my god.”

He’s fully aware that Luke is also aware that they’re recording, and that the timing is so into their session that they could not possibly edit it out without gaining suspicions from his community.

Maybe Ryan will just go for not publishing this round at all.

“I’m not ready for that Cartoonz,” he adds. His voice is low and quieter.

“Oh now look who’s shy?” Luke tries to sound confident, but Ryan doesn’t miss how it ends up in a stammer.

“I’m not ready for that,” Ryan repeats. He hopes Luke will get it and drop the subject.

Luke continues on, but heading towards a different direction of the subject that Ryan can play along. Eventually Ryan manages to skirt themselves out of the topic, and the game goes on smoothly.

By smoothly, Ryan means they haven't returned back to the topic.

They play a few more rounds after that, their recording session going smooth with just the two of them. When they exhausted all of their jokes and stamina for the night, they end their recording session.

Ryan is just about to end their private voice chat when Luke stops him.

“Ryan,” Luke says softly. The tone of voice is entirely different from the usual.

“Hmm?” Ryan hums, surprised at the sudden mood transition

In the background, Ryan hears Luke taking a deep breath and releasing it and can almost feel Luke rubbing his hands against his face, before the latter returns near to the mic.

“This will come entirely random, but fuck it. I’ve been tryna gather the courage to tell you this and Jon’s been all up my ass about it and to hell with it I’m gonna tell you now.”

An unfamiliar feeling settles into Ryan’s stomach. He remembers the conversation a while ago and already has an inkling of what will happen next but he doesn’t know what to make of it. Ryan also isn’t sure what he should react. So he doesn’t reply yet. There’s a short stretch of silence between them.

“I wasn’t entirely fucking around during the recording,” Luke speaks again. “Or the times before that. You know… the flirting… and about everything else.”

Ryan can pick up nervousness in his voice; it’s something that is out of place for someone who always exudes confidence.

“I’ve been thinking about this, about us, for so long now. It’s been messing my head a lot but I can’t deny it anymore. My feelings aren’t going away anytime soon—who knows how much I’ve been trying to kick them out of me—but I can’t. It’s too strong now. I... I was dead serious about that part… that sudden confession... I mean I’m sure of what I feel,” Luke almost stammers. “About you.”

Ryan doesn’t reply again. Rather, he can’t because he’s blown away by what’s happening.

“Ryan.” Luke says. He almost sounded desperate. “Whatever the fuck I’m feeling and whatever the fuck is happening right now, this won’t change between us, right? I need you to tell me it won’t.”

“I… Luke…” Ryan finally finds his voice again.

“Please tell me it won’t. The sun will rise later and we’ll continue on like normal, right?”

“Yes, Luke. It won’t,” Ryan reassures him, “and we will.”

“Thank you,” Luke says, and there is relief in his voice.

“And I also mean what I said… that I’m not ready,” Ryan continues on. “I have a lot of stuff to think about and figure out on my own. But I’m glad you told me.”

“You don’t fucking know how much you relieved me, Ryan. And I’m sorry for earlier. It was tactless of me,” Luke laughs nervously. Ryan can imagine Luke hunched in front of his computer, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Hey, it’s fine, man. We do say stuff out of the blue when we get carried away by our games.”

“But if ever… you figure things out, I’ll be here Ryan. I hope you know that. I’ll hold on to the hope that maybe you’ll give me just one chance. But if there isn’t even the smallest of chances, then I want you to tell it to me straight. And if you want, we can pretend this conversation never existed at all. It’s fine by me. I understand if you do.”

“There’s no need for that. I can only imagine the courage you need to muster up in order to talk to me about it.”

“Yeah,” Luke says sheepishly.

“And of course, Cartoonz, you’ll be the first one to know. Have a good night, okay?”

“Alright. You too, Ryan.”

The call ends and Ryan rubs his hands against his face as he sighs deeply.

He doesn’t know how to deal with this. He’s long noticed the _thing_ going on between him and Luke—albeit slower than everyone else since almost everyone noticed a lot earlier except them—but he thought it’s a deadlock between them. But now it’s obviously not since Luke wants them to go somewhere, for them to stop running circles around each other, to finally make things happen.

Ryan isn’t sure he’s ready for the promise of something more.

Honestly, he is unsure where Luke and him stand. Sometimes, all those bickerings are just for fun, just to keep the commentation going and to avoid dead air, but more often than not, Ryan feels some heat to it, that there’s something more.

Because they do more than record sessions. They have times wherein they just have long talks, just the two of them, talking about more serious matters and life in general. Luke sometimes shares about his travels and trips, and Ryan worries about Buddy to him. Ryan worries a lot to him, and Luke always manages to calm him down and cheer him up.

Ryan often finds himself falling for their charades, fueled by his own delusions that there really is something more.

Sometimes it scares him, how much he’s willing to believe there’s something real. Other times he’s just confused.

_Oh, Luke. What have you done to me?_

He stands up and stretches, before he heads to bed.

Luke is the last thought on his mind before he sleeps.

* * *

Ryan has just finished breakfast slash lunch when his doorbell rang. It’s a delivery man, about in his early twenties, bringing with him a medium box package. The man verifies if Ryan is the recipient, asks him to sign some papers, and then leaves Ryan’s front door.

There’s a small logo on the package; it belongs to a new indie game developer team. Just a week ago they launched a sci-fi game playing with interesting notions about time-space theorems and the Butterfly effect that captures Ryan’s attention.

Inside the package are some promotional gifts, a DVD copy of the game, some giveaway codes, and a note. Specifically the note is attached to one of the promotional gifts: a crystal ball.

Ryan laughs at the irony of the presence of the crystal ball.

_Take a sneak peak of the future your heart desires. Decide if it’s worth it._

Ryan shakes his head at the silliness. He knows it’s some kind of satire or some easter egg in the game that he hasn’t encountered yet. In attempt to humor himself, and at the dev team, he picks up the crystal ball.

He thinks for a moment. What does his heart desire?

_Ohm, I love you._

Ryan is surprised at the sudden thought, the recall as clear as the way Luke has said it. He tries to shake it off his mind. Bringing the crystal ball closer to his face, he examines it, feeling sillier by the second. The ball has a lot of great details in it, like there’s actually some kind of fog inside it. Ryan wonders how it’s possible without some kind of engine underneath it generating the fog inside.

He brings one eye closer to inspect the crystal ball. Surely it must be a trick of the light, or maybe there’s material inside it…

Ryan can’t believe it. The fog inside the ball is actually changing, like it’s trying to form into something. His eye is starting to pick up shapes and patterns… and it looks like a human form. No, make it two human shapes…

_What the hell?_

Suddenly, a sharp throb hits Ryan’s head. He almost drops the crystal ball in process. The ache in his head is so strong and so fast that Ryan blanks out on things he’s supposed to do when times like this happen. He just really needs to lie down for a while to clear his head, and hopefully the headache away.

He has half the consciousness to return the crystal ball back into the package, and almost blindly navigates to his couch, where he slumps down heavily. His fingers are creating pressure against his temples, but they’re rendered useless as the headache takes over.

The crystal ball and the illusion he saw are the last thing on his mind before he blacks out.

* * *

When Ryan comes to, it’s already night.

As he tried to get up, a ray of sunlight hits his face. Ryan blinks, his eyes follow the ray to an unfamiliar curtain, unfamiliar windowpane, different wallpaper, different furniture... until he realizes he is in a foreign room. He must have mistaken it for night because of the thick curtains covering the windows, something that is entirely different from his home.

Ryan has never been in this room except for now. In fact, Ryan is sure he’s not in his home.

Ryan scans the room for clues. The layout of the room is much more different than his home, and he has a feeling that the house is bigger than his home, and not to mention more expensive, something he can never afford on his own.

“Where the hell am I?” Ryan wonders aloud.

His eyes catches a wall full of framed photos. His heart starts pounding.

All of the photos are filled with him and Luke.

The nearer he gets to the photos, the more obvious it is that the photos imply a more intimate relationship between the two of them. Luke and him holding hands, on the beach, having a dinner on some fancy restaurant, and the photos go on.

By now Ryan is freaking out. Where do these pictures come from? Ryan and Luke hadn’t even properly hung out before, face to face, but for some reasons pictures like these exist? Is this some kind of elaborate sick prank going on?

He sees a photo of them in tuxedos, standing side by side. It’s easily the happiest both of them looked among all of the photos. Ryan sucks in a breath.

“Ryan?” A familiar yet not so familiar voice calls to him.

He turns to find Luke. Well not really Luke.

An older version of Luke.

“Holy shit,” the other Luke says.

“What the hell?” Ryan almost yells.

The other Luke is older and broader (compared to the photos of the Luke he knows on Instagram), more muscular on the upper torso, and still well toned all throughout. There are noticeable grey strands amidst his brown locks, and his beard is shorter and still well kempt. Wrinkles are more visible on his face since the other Luke has his eyebrows raised, his expression that of shock.

“Who are you?” Ryan asks. He just hopes he’s hallucinating.

“Ryan, calm down okay? You’re safe. Everything is fine,” Luke says, his voice like that of one taming a wild animal.

“Where am I? Is this some kind of sick joke? What is going on?” Ryan demands, gesturing at the wall of framed photos.

There’s a brief flash of hurt on the other Luke’s face before determination replaces it.

“I’m Luke, well, not your timeline version of him. Ryan, you’re panicking right now. I need you to sit down first and let me help you.”

As confused as Ryan is about the whole situation, he can tell that the other Luke’s tone of voice is authoritative. Ryan weighs his options, but all of them points to how little Ryan can do in an unfamiliar situation and place he’s currently in right now. The only thing he can do is listen and perhaps trust.

Ryan hesitates, but eventually sighs and sits back down on the loveseat where he woke up on.

The other Luke brings in a mini couch stool to sit upon, just across Ryan. Ryan is grateful that the other Luke didn’t choose to sit with him on the loveseat; it would’ve made Ryan really uncomfortable seeing as he doesn’t fully trust him yet.

“Okay, so what did you do before you ended up here?” Luke asks.

Ryan leans back and crosses his arms, eyes furrowed in concentration as he tries to remember what he did before getting into this situation. He remembers something clear and round… something like a crystal ball.

“Oh, I was opening this package from an indie game I promoted,” Ryan recalls. “The package is filled with promotional gifts and codes to giveaway. There was this little crystal ball…”

“And then what?” Luke asks.

“It had this note to try out the crystal ball,” Ryan trails off. He sounds silly, even to himself, “to try and take a glimpse of the future you want, because it might work or something… I don’t know. I tried it out, and there was some kind of freaky fog that showed something. Then, I got a headache so I decided to try to sleep it off. And then I woke up here.”

“The crystal ball… what kind of future did you want it to show you?” Luke asks carefully.

“I…” Ryan pauses.

The fog has shown him two figures, forming the silhouettes of him and… Luke. He is certain it is them, he knows Luke’s silhouette just as he knows his own, from the seldom late night video calls they do.

A realization dawns on him. “What year is it?”

The other Luke takes something from the coffee table in front of them. It’s a thin and rectangular silver tablet. On the sleek screen of it, it shows August 25, 2023.

“Holy shit,” Ryan whispers.

A hand pats Ryan’s shoulder.

“Welcome to your future, Ryan,” Luke says, almost sheepishly.

“Why are you so calm about this? I think I may have time traveled! I don’t even think that kind of technology is created yet, or if it is plausible!” Ryan exclaims, his mind going a mile a minute.

“It hasn’t yet,” Luke says reassuringly. “Truthfully, Ryan and I still don’t understand how this is possible.”

“Ryan? The other, older me?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah, the other older you, who’s stuck with me,” Luke lifts his left hand to show a silver band on his ring finger. “He told me what happened to him—to you—and told me to prepare for it—to prepare for you—when it happens. Well here you are now but I’m still slightly freaking out.”

Ryan’s heart lurched up into his throat. Married? He and Luke married? They’re together in this future? Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat. “What do you think I feel now?”

Luke snorts. “That’s what my Ryan said to me before too.”

Ryan sucks in a breath.

Luke shakes his head. “I don’t pretend to know what you’re feeling right now, ‘coz it must be really hard for you right now to be catapulted into this whole new world where you are married to this guy you’re still unsure about. It’s very unfair for you and if you want to be left alone to mull things over on your own, you can.”

Ryan thinks for a moment, tries to process what the other Luke has said.

“Where is my other self? Is he here?” Ryan asks, almost shyly.

“Oh, he’s picking up our son from school.” Luke says.

“S-son?” Ryan chokes up.

“Are you okay?” Luke looks at him, worried. He stands up, bringing along the slender tablet with him. He cocks his head to a direction. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. You can use some water.”

Before Ryan can argue, the other Luke is already making his way towards the kitchen. Ryan has no choice but to follow, looking all around the house while he does so.

By the time Ryan catches up to the other Luke, he’s already holding a glass of water for Ryan.

“Thank you,” Ryan says, and realized just how dry his throat is when the words come out cracked.

“Anything to make you feel better,” Luke says, genuine.

The other Luke turns the tablet on, tapping some things on the screen while Ryan finishes his drink. Suddenly he smiles, and turns the tablet towards Ryan. A picture of a little boy with a big smile fills the screen of the tablet. The boy has chocolate brown curls and matching chocolate brown eyes.

“This is our son, Ash. We adopted him when he was a little bundle of joy.” Luke says fondly. He then chuckles. “Can you imagine it? Two fully grown adults new to parenting, panicking at even the slightest thing Ash did. You were better at it compared to me though. I mean, my Ryan.”

The other Luke gestures for Ryan to take the tablet, so he does. His heart melts just looking at Ash.

“He’s a real sweet kid. Takes after you.” Luke says.

Ryan can’t help but smile and blush a little at that.

“You can browse more photos if you want. No sex videos of us there.”

Ryan’s head snaps up to Luke. Luke brings up his hands in mock surrender.

“I’m kidding. It might be on the other tablet… if you want to watch,” Luke wiggles his eyebrows.

“Luke!” Ryan groans.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Luke laughs. Then, he rubs against his nape. “I’m really close to talking my mouth off, and if you need a moment to process all those pictures of us… together… then you can just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I—”

“You don’t have to force it, Ry,” Luke says. “Really, I understand. My Ryan said before how overwhelmed he felt about everything.”

“I’m fine… I just… I would love to know more about us.” Ryan says, sincere.

“Alright, prepare your ears.” Luke says, determined.

Ryan shakes his head and swipes through the gallery, passing photos of them together. It’s a surreal experience, seeing photos of himself and Luke, with them doing things that haven’t happened to him yet and going places he never even stepped foot on. Ryan realizes how there are more and more pictures of them outdoors, something that Ryan isn’t comfortable at now—he likes staying inside the comforts of his own home—but with Luke in the frame, Ryan doesn’t find any trace of discomfort or annoyance in the other Ryan. It’s just pure bliss and content.

“You were always camera shy, but you let me take pictures of us together whenever we go out, or just whenever I feel like it, because you know how it makes me happy seeing photos of us together,” Luke says, his voice low and quiet.

Ryan doesn’t even notice that the other Luke moved to stand beside him, watching the photos along with him.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah. And you’d let me take you places you never been to, because I can and you said to me that anywhere I’d go, you’d follow. Well I’ve always thought you had it mixed up, because I’m sure I’ll never go to places if you’re not there with me.”

Ryan looks at the other Luke. Like Ryan really analyzes him. He can see so much love in his eyes, undwindling and untouched and just as it is on the pictures.

His heart aches. He longs for his own Luke.

“We’d have nights where you just wanted to stay at home, and we’d just do recording sessions and we’ll play indie games because you’ve always believed in small game-developing companies. Some nights we watch reruns of your favorite shows and sometimes we think of conspiracy theories for them.”

Ryan passes by pictures of them with their other friends, faces he’s familiar with—faces from their Youtube community, faces he’s not familiar yet, and families. He sees pictures of them just moving to their new home, them renovating and picking furniture. There are some pictures without them, just scenic nature views of lakes and mountains, but Ryan feels peace with it, like he knows in that moment, behind the cameras, both of them were happy and living out the moment.

Everything is so domestic. Sometimes, this is exactly what Ryan dreams of, late at night, when he has no one to hold and he allows his mind to wander.

He wants this to happen. He needs this to happen.

“Of course, we aren’t perfect. We had a rocky start. We were still figuring things out about each other and about ourselves. We had a lot of arguments and fights—and looking back at it now it all seemed so petty and insignificant but that’s not the point I’m aiming for right now—that to be honest, I was so close to giving up.”

Ryan looks at Luke, startled at that fact.

“But you, there was something in you that never gave up. You keep holding on to me even though I didn’t know where we were going. You bring us right back on track. You always say everything will be alright. And you know what Ryan? I’m glad I believed you, because look at where we are right now. Everything is alright.”

Luke is looking at him with so much gratitude and love and everything in between. Ryan doesn’t think he deserves to be at the receiving end of it.

Ryan thinks of his own Luke back at his timeline. He misses him dearly.

Ryan realizes he loves Luke. His Luke.

Another throbbing pain explodes in his head that Ryan almost drop the tablet.

“Woah! Are you okay, Ry?” Luke asks, concerned.

“Just, my head that’s all,” Ryan says through gritted teeth.

“Wanna lie down? I’ll help you to our guest bedroom,” Luke offers. He holds Ryan’s shoulders in an attempt to steady him.

“Can I just lie back on the couch? I don’t think I can do much walking,” Ryan says.

“Alright, Ry.”

Luke takes the tablet from his hands and leaves it somewhere. He guides Ryan carefully back to the living room, and arranges him properly on the couch. Ryan makes a noise of thanks.

“Rest up, Ry. I’ll look for medicines for you.”

_Thank you, Luke._

Ryan thinks he says it out loud, but isn’t sure since the darkness starts to swallow him again.

* * *

Ryan wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. It’s dark, so he blindly looks for it by the sound and vibrations coming from it. The headache has subsided now, much to Ryan’s relief. Following muscle memory, he hits the answer button with precision, and without checking to see who’s calling.

“Ryan?” Luke’s concerned voice filters through his ears.

“Yeah?” Ryan answers.

“Where have you been? Del and the others were looking all over you for a recording session. You haven’t been online on any of your accounts and I got kind of worried. I’ve been calling you and you won’t answer your phone. Your subscribers are also wondering why you haven’t posted anything yet.”

“Whoa, calm down there mama bear,” Ryan says. His heart is almost bursting from the concern Luke has for him. Then Ryan realizes what Luke has said. “Wait, oh shit, what time is it?”

“It’s already late night, Ryan. You missed Del and the others.”

Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose. He’ll have to apologize to his community later.

“Are you okay? Is everything alright there, Ry?”

“I’m fine, just resting because I had this really bad headache.”

“Oh shit, you taken meds for it yet?”

Ryan really cannot stop smiling. “No, I don’t need to. The headache is already gone.”

“So now what are you gonna do? You don’t have any video posted today.”

“I have a video that I’m almost finished editing, as backup whenever something happens.”

“Oh… in that case… I’ll go—” Luke trails off.

“Wanna transfer to video chat or something? I could some company while I edit my video. I mean, if you have nothing else to do.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Ryan can feel the smile behind Luke’s voice.

Ryan is smiling like a dork too as he ends the call. He’s on his way to his computer when he sees the crystal ball inside the package. With the light from his phone, he examines the crystal ball again. To his surprise, the fog inside it is gone, leaving it translucent.

“Looks like you already did your purpose huh?” Ryan says to no one in particular. “Well, let me say thank you, for making me see things I could have missed by being such a fool.”

He returns the crystal ball back into the package before he makes his way to his computer.

Ryan can’t help thinking about the future, about him and Luke together, going strong and unstoppable. His heart can’t help but pound hard, already excited for what the future will bring, excited for Ash, the trips they’ll go to, the house they bought together.

The moment he logs in, Luke is already calling him.

But for now, he only needs to focus on himself, and to focus on the present Luke with him. Ryan doesn’t forget and keeps in his heart how the other Luke told him that it wasn’t easy during the start, and there were bumps and problems along the way. He really wants to make this work out between them, doesn’t realize just how long he’s denied himself and Luke of the happiness they could so easily achieve together.

Ryan is sure everything will be alright.

“Hey, you okay Ry?” Luke asks, cutting Ryan’s thoughts off for a second.

“Yeah, just thinking about the future.”

“Depending on what you’re thinking, that could be either really scary, or really fucking beautiful.”

Ryan smiles, closes his eyes. “I already have the perfect future in my mind.”

_And you’re there, Luke. Beside me. I couldn't ask for more._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rushed finish. TwT  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
